ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Moaning Stones
In Moaning Stones, when three ancient stones are reunited at a museum, dinosaurs spring back to terrifying life, and a powerful demon begins to make his presence felt. The Ghostbusters find themselves powerless, and Winston is revealed to be the only individual who can banish the demon.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Miss Nuxum Eye on New York Reporter The Undying One Dahlia Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Slimer Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Ambassador Yali Undying One's Minions Shimabuku Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Items Moaning Stones of Tangalla Locations Metropolitan Museum of Art Firehouse Plot During the day, an Eye on New York reporter interviewed a woman named Miss Nuxom inside the New York Cosmopolitan Museum. The subject of the report is the three pieces of the Moaning Stones of Tangalla. Nuxom explained they once belonged to the Ibandi, a great ancient empire from a river in the south up north to what was today called Tangalla. She strikes the two united pieces and they made an excruciating sound. Nuxon then revealed the third piece was discovered a month ago. She doesn't question why they were deliberately separated and ignores the warning about uniting the three. Nuxom struck the third piece and held it near the other two. As the reporter asked Nuxom to unite all three, a dinosaur skeleton near them slowly came to life. However, once Nuxom denied the request, the skeleton reverted to normal. The news report was watched by an older woman. She is shocked and concerned by the appearance of the stones. She muttered they should have been destroyed because uniting them will bring the Undying One back to life. The report continued with Nuxom revealing a silver medallion found with the third piece. A figure is depicted on the medallion. The figure sparked the woman to search through her newspaper clippings. She found the one she wanted and held it up. It was of the Ghostbusters posing under an arcane doorway of sorts. The woman compared the figure on the medallion to Winston and realized they were one in the same. At the Firehouse, Peter played his 'love song' on a new synthesizer up on the second floor. Egon was nearby working on some device while Slimer hid under a desk in terror. Peter mused a real love song came from the soul. Egon interjected and surmised his must come from the heel. Not amused, Peter hits the synthesizer and blew everyone away. The four Ghostbusters were dog piled atop each other among the debris. Winston came to and angrily reached for Peter's neck when Janine called for them. At the front desk, Janine was with the older woman, Dahlia. Dahlia immediately pointed to Winston. Without knowing why, Winston denied it was him. She claimed he was the reincarnation of Shimabuku. Ray stepped in and explained Shimabuku was the greatest chieftain of the ancient Ibandi empire. Dahlia is impressed but Egon reassured her it was because he's a scientist. Dahlia elaborated on her claim: 6000 years ago, Shimabuku's people were ruled by an immortal demon called the Undying One. Winston recalled the story and continued: There was a war between the gods and they turned on the Undying One. The Undying One defeated them but was totally exhausted. Shimabuku seized the opportunity and bound the demon. Peter is shocked even Winston knew what Dahlia was talking about. Winston revealed his grandmother used to tell him stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about Voodoo and Santeria but he never believed in it. Dahlia implored Winston he needed to believe. Shimabuku bound the demon to the Moaning Stones and then separated it into three pieces. They were buried at the three corners of the kingdom to keep it safe from all harm. Dahlia warned the wrath of the Undying One would be terrible as he brings the twilight of the gods, the resurrection of the dead, and the end of life. Ray asked how she knew about this legend and she revealed she was a priestess of Santeria. However, she admitted she didn't have her powers but could still see and show things. Dahlia persisted Winston was descended from Shimabuku and thus was the only man who could control the demon. Egon is interested and added there was a new mold exhibit. Janine is also excited and came along. At the museum, Miss Nuxom and Ambassador Yali united the three pieces. The guests are unnerved by the sound of the stones. The stones glowed and floated in mid air as the nearby dinosaur skeleton came to life again. The guests ran out of the museum as Ecto-1 pulled in. As the guys walked in, Dahlia warned them their equipment wouldn't work. Soon enough, they encountered skeletons that quickly reassembled once they were shot with the Proton Streams. After they made it to the Modern Art section, they attempted to destroy the skeletons. While Egon scanned them with his P.K.E. Meter, Peter fell on top of a Wholly Mammoth who soon crashed. As he emerged from the pile of bones, Janine and Dahlia arrived. Egon concluded they were dealing with a form of coherent vibration and they needed to find the sound room. The dinosaur skeleton stood in their way. They ran for it and managed to find the sound room. Egon and Ray went to work on boosting the power of the P.A. system. Dahlia attempted to convince Winston to believe however, he reiterated he only believed in what he could see or grab hold of. Ray interrupted and revealed they were going to try and disrupt the coherent vibrations by destroying the energy matrix of the Undying One. The first attempt failed. Egon guessed they needed something that was much more disharmonic and had no coherence at all. The guys took Peter's tape of his love song and played it. It was a success and the skeletons outside were reduced to inanimate objects. The Undying One appeared and tried to force his way into the sound room. Peter's song had no effect on him. Since everyone was out of ideas, Winston went forth and announced his connection to Shimabuku. The Undying One is moved and revealed its true form. Dahlia transferred what was left of her power onto Winston. Winston tried to bind the demon but he was unaffected. The Undying One mocked Winston. Everyone formed a circle around Winston and empowered him. Suddenly, Winston transformed and emerged as Shimabuku. The Undying One was dismayed as Shimabuku bound him to the Moaning Stones again. Everyone ran to the stones and watched as the demon drifted back inside. Egon grabbed a chair and smashed the stones back into three separate pieces. Miss Nuxom ran inside and was horrified by all the damage and wondered what she was going to tell the insurance company. As she gathered up the stones, she realized a piece was missing. Outside the museum, Winston thanked Dahlia. She handed Winston the third piece and left. Peter then brought out a boom box and played his music. Everyone ran off to Ecto-1. Peter assured himself Subsidy Records would like it. However, a group of dogs gathered around him and howled. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 3, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Moaning Stones" (1986). *This episode's original title is "Blood Brothers." Spook Central Episode Guide *The voodoo priestess holds a newspaper clipping of the Ghostbusters from what appears to be an off-screen case. *Winston is revealed to be the reincarnation of the leader of the Ibandi tribe of Tangalla.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:40-04:45). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "I don't think. I know! You are the reincarnation of Shimabuku!" *Winston revealed that as a child, he listened to his grandmother's stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about voodoo but never believed in it.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:20-05:26). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Well, my grandmother used to tell me stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about voodoo and sectarian but I never believed this stuff." *Egon's hobby is briefly brought up when he mentions a mold exhibit. *At Ray's behest, the Ghostbusters spared the Rembrandt Room.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:42-09:44). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Wait, wait! We're in the Rembrandt Room!" *While in the sound room, Peter mentions Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny to Winston. *When everyone forms a circle around Winston, Peter likened it to square dancing.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47). Time Life Entertainment. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps MoaningStones01.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode29.jpg MoaningStones02.jpg MoaningStones03.jpg MoaningStones04.jpg MoaningStones05.jpg MoaningStones06.jpg MoaningStones07.jpg MoaningStones08.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode30.jpg MoaningStones09.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode31.jpg MoaningStones10.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode32.jpg MoaningStones11.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode33.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode34.jpg MoaningStones12.jpg MoaningStones13.jpg MoaningStones14.jpg MoaningStones15.jpg MoaningStones16.jpg MoaningStones17.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode35.jpg MoaningStones18.jpg MoaningStones19.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode36.jpg MoaningStones20.jpg MoaningStones21.jpg MoaningStones22.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode37.jpg MoaningStones23.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode38.jpg MissNuxom06.jpg MoaningStonesEpisode39.jpg MoaningStones24.jpg MoaningStones25.jpg MoaningStones26.jpg MoaningStones27.jpg MoaningStones28.jpg Collages and Edits MetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideMetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DahliainMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideMetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StonesinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StonesinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOneinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideMetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOnesMinionsinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOnesMinionsinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersgoingoffinMoaningStonesepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOnesMinionsinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOneinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOnesMinionsinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndyingOneinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DahliainMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonasShimabukuinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetroMuseumofArtinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc10.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 1 Category:RGB Episode